Love Miko
by mariakaicho
Summary: Kagome,spit-fire and is shy when met for the first time.She created a world for youkai with the help of friends from the past,but can she handle the dangers it holds? Rated M for later chapters that might hold lemony goodness. Read Authors Notes!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: …….Hi? PUT DOWN THOSE WEAPONS!!! I am not dead, nor am I…well, I guess I am lazy… But here is my new story! It is a Love Monster Inuyasha crossover! I came up with this idea….I dunno when…. So here ya go!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Love Monster. If I did…Everything would be messed up and not the way they are now.

* * *

**

A young woman with raven hair and natural blue highlights emerged from a car. She was wearing a white haori, and sapphire blue hakamas, which matched her sapphire blue eyes. She looked slightly sad, but her face erupted in a smile when a young kid with bright orange hair jumped out of the car after her. Two more kids, both with white hair, came out more gracefully, one of them a girl carrying a toddler, and the other a boy holding seemingly large and heavy suitcases.

"Bye, mama. Souta will take good care of you. I made sure he promised!" The young woman said to an older woman inside the car. The other woman smiled, and exchanged goodbyes to her daughter, then drove away with watery eyes.

"Shippo, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Akago," the young woman addressed each of the kids, "Make sure you don't cause trouble for Sesshomaru-nii and I. We're going to have trouble helping Shou-jiijii," the young woman said, smiling as each of her kids nodded rapidly.

"Hai, Kagome-mama!" Shippo, the one with bright orange hair, exclaimed. The other three smiled at the young woman, also known as Kagome.

"Kanna, please give Akago to me," Kagome said, and the white-haired girl gave the toddler to her mother. "Shippo, help Hakudoshi with the suitcases," She told the short kit, and Shippo mock saluted her, then took one of the suitcases.

"Everyone, we're going to pass through a barrier, so disguise your scents and hold your noses," Kagome instructed, then started to walk through the forest. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew their hair, covering their vision for a second. When they looked back in front of them, they were standing at the gates of Saint Monster Academy. Sesshomaru and a man with wavy hair tied to the side were standing together, talking and obviously waiting for them.

"Tou-san!" Shippo exclaimed, then ran over to Sesshomaru. Shippo stopped at arms length of Sesshomaru, and the daiyoukai ruffled the boy's hair, making him smile.

"Imouto," Sesshomaru greeted Kagome, and she smiled at him. Akago shifted around in her arms, trying to get a good look at Sesshomaru. Kanna and Hakudoshi bowed respectfully towards the two men, and Shippo hastily followed suit.

"Sesshomaru Tou-san," Akago greeted, smiling cutely at said person.

"Akago," Sesshomaru greeted the toddler with a nod, then inclined his head for them to follow him. The man from before seemed to disappear, but the little family paid no heed to him.

The group walked through the gates, where they were greeted by a teen with dark blue hair, another teen with shoulder length blonde hair, and the last teenage looking boy had short sky-blue hair.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Two of the boys greeted, but the tall one looked at Sesshomaru with a nod.

Hakudoshi stifled a scoff, and opted to say, "What disrespect to someone high. You have no respect."

The sky-blue-haired boy growled lowly, but was silenced by the one with dark blue hair. He bowed to Sesshomaru, and started to lead the way to the dorms.

"Sesshomaru-nii. I'm going to look around myself. I'd hate to trouble anyone else," Kagome said with a tone that said 'no objections' and a smile that seemed warm. All that was seen were five blurs and the group was gone.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I know it may be rude. But, why did she call you nii-san? I heard earlier that the children called you Tou-san," the sky-blue-haired one said, but flinched when the dark blue haired one glared at him sharply.

"They aren't my children. I just helped raise them. And Kagome is my imouto," Sesshomaru said. "I shall be leaving. I take it that you are going to be caring for my family?" Sesshomaru commanded more than asked. The three boys nodded, and Sesshomaru gathered his youki cloud and flew off.

The three boys looked at each other, and sighed a sigh of relief. "So Kurou, why do you think he sent someone as pure as a white crow here?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know. Yuki, Jin, keep an eye on all of them. Now that they are here, it will be more troublesome. Especially since this is the first time new students have arrived in such a long time," the dark blue-haired one known as Kurou said, and frowned.

"I don't know about you two, but that Kagome girl is hot!" Jin exclaimed, his ears popping out.

"True. Add that to the look of guilt on her face, she looked cute," Kurou hummed in agreement. All of a sudden, giant crow wings burst from his back, and he flew swiftly away. One word went through the two boy's minds then. 'BULLY'

* * *

**With Kagome…**

Kagome knew she was not wanted at this school, but who was she to object the orders of her aniki? Oh, right. She was the Shikon Miko who saved everyone in the world by a vicious hanyou all because of a marble, and yet was rewarded by even more work when humans called youkai monsters and started to label them. And Midoriko gave her the great idea of creating a whole new place where monsters could roam freely and have their own special little world.

But, no. She just had to come by the orders of Lord icicle-up-his-ass to come and be a student. She had to learn more of the youkai ways if she were too be his heir, she couldn't stay at home, raising her family and guarding the jewel. Ugh! How she hated that arrogant prick!

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts by the toddler stirring in her arms.

"Mama, can we go inside our house now?" The sweet voice of the infant asked. It was quite clear that Akago was intelligent, but unseen how old he really was.

"Go ahead," Kagome said while putting him down, "I don't mind. Be sure to watch Hakudoshi and Shippo, though. I'm sure they would love to harass the workers," Kagome smiled as Akago nodded, then disappeared into the building that was being made for them.

"Mama. We have a guest," the soft voice of Kanna floated to Kagome's ears, and she stared at the blonde boy she had seen earlier.

"Hello, I am Yuki Snow-White. I'm here to see if you need anything," Yuki introduced himself. Kagome looked at the handsome boy in front of her. He was roughly the same age as her, wearing the sky-blue uniform blazer, a white long-sleeved shirt inside with a yellow and red striped tie, and he had black uniform pants that seemed to fit him well.

"I'm Higurashi-Taisho, Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you, but my children and I do not need any help," And, as if fate decided to intervene, a loud crash was heard, along with laughter and shouts of _'I didn't do it!' _and _'He did it!'_ Kagome sighed, before turning back to the blonde with a small and nervous smile. "Okay. Maybe I do need a little help," a louder crash was heard along with shouts from the workers, "Alright. A lot!" Kagome had panic evident in her voice, and her eyes were wide.

"Don't worry. I have ways for dealing with troublesome boys," Yuki smirked, and allowed Kagome a brief smile before walking into the house and where the latest crash was heard.

"While he's taking care of the boys, why don't we go eat?" Kagome asked her daughter, a faint dust of pink on her cheeks. Kanna nodded, before turning to the house with a glare. She didn't want anyone to take away her mama.

* * *

Kagome was lost. She didn't know her way around the place, and definitely couldn't smell the cafeteria, no matter how she tried. It must have been from the overwhelming scent of the flowers earlier. It blocked out the scent of others, and she couldn't smell the food. Kanna had tried to use her mirror, but everywhere they tried to go, it looked all the same!

"I give up! This place is like a freaking maze!" Kagome shouted exasperatedly. She was tired of walking around, and feared no one would be able to find them. "Kanna. If I die, I want you to know that I accidentally killed Shippo's goldfish. Oh, I love you too," Kagome dramatically sighed, and slumped to the ground. Kanna laughed at her mother's behavior, before sitting down next to her. The two enjoyed the silence, before it was interrupted by a shadow descending over them.

"Kagome-sama," the voice ground out, it seemed he wasn't used to calling people sama, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" The voice, she recognized it from earlier, was irritated.

"Sorry. My mama told me not to talk to strangers," Kagome waved him off as he landed in front of her. The scent rolling off him showed he was extremely angry. She heard him walk until he was right in front of her, then hoisted her up from the ground by her collar.

"I don't want to be rude, but my patience is wearing thin. I was irritated that I lost the most powerful youkai's little sister and we still need to welcome you to our academy," Kurou growled. It was half true, he was worried about her, not irritated. When Yuki showed up and Kagome and the little white girl were not with him, he got irritated about her getting lost. When he had gotten a good look at her picture, she reminded him of someone he met long ago, a person who gave him his wings.

"I'm sorry," the sincere voice brought him out of his reveries, "I was just hungry, and I didn't want to burden anyone else by helping me." Kurou let the girl down, he could sense the sorrow and guilt rolling off her in waves. Kanna stood in front of Kagome, separating her from the crow youkai who had wanted to harm her mother.

"Come, I'll show you to the cafeteria. Be sure not to get lost anymore, though," Kurou said, pulling her faster. Kanna had no problem keeping up her pace, but Kagome, on the other hand, had gotten tired from walking around too much earlier. Sure she had traveled more distances in the feudal era, but she hasn't trained for the past week and her muscles were sore for under usage.

"Mama! My smell came back!" Kanna said excitedly, she bounded off to where she smelt her brothers at the cafeteria, forgetting about her mother and the crow demon.

"Aaaaw! No fair! She forgot about me!" Kagome whined, "and my feet still hurt!"

"Your feet hurt? If you would've told me sooner…" Kurou trailed off, and Kagome gasped as she was pulled into his arms. Now, Kagome was shocked, but if she wasn't, she would be cursing at him to put her down. She hadn't been embraced like this by someone her age for a long time, especially someone who could rival Sesshomaru in looks now that she looked at him closer. Her spit-fire temper was frozen for a minute until the smell of food assaulted her nose.

"Put me down!" Kagome struggled to free herself, also trying to fight back the blush threatening to erupt. Kurou's grip on her tightened as he opened the giant oak doors to the cafeteria, and silence engulfed the room.

It was a few seconds before everyone rushed to her, smiling and then, warmly shouting,

"WELCOME TO S.M ACADEMY!"

* * *

**AN: Phew! I'm glad that's over! It took me two days to write this seemingly short chapter…Anyways, just to inform you all, Kurou and Hiyoko never met, and she might be paired with Haine if she comes into the story. I know I'm letting you suffer with all the waiting on the other stories, but I swear I will get to working on them! And if you don't know anything on Love monster, check onemanga. com if you want to check it out or use wikipedia, even though it may contain spoilers. So I recommned you read Love Monster and I will CERTAINLY get working on my other stories.  
**

**Deedee: Yeah right! You're just a sadistic older sister who has no life and spends all her free time on the laptop.  
**

**Me: …Thanks for crushing me imouto…**

**Deedee: No problem. Now, we're looking for someone who could be our hopefully talented co-author and lemon writer! Love monster contains many lemons, and Nee-chan is horrible at writing them!**

**Me:……*sulking in mushroom corner*……..**

**Deedee: So we hope to get a great reply from someone out there! You have to have a story with lemons in it and has to have GOOD lemon in it. Nee-chan and I will evaluate it.**

**Me: You're too young. You don't even know what fluff is for goodness sake. I'll be the one seeing them and you will refrain from reading them. Bye everyone!**

**Deedee: Hey! No fair! **


	2. Too Much Intros!

**AN: Hello! I'm happy I survived the day…er…night…WHATEVER! Sorry…I'm trying to eat and do this at the same time. I wasn't thrown any objects at by my reviewers, but the story characters…**

**Kagome: What?**

**Mello: Just hurry the hell up!**

**Me: Who brought them here!?**

**Deedee: On with the story! *hides character summoning remote*

* * *

**

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Here she was, in the arms of someone extremely handsome, at the cafeteria, with different kind of youkai all around her. A neko youkai was scowling over in one corner, accompanied by the hate of a mouse youkai. Many youkai scents were blasting her in the face, and only when Shippo and Hakudoshi stepped in front of her and Kurou did she relax.

"Everyone!" The commanding voice of Kurou silenced the students, and they waited for him to continue, "This is Higurashi-Taisho Kagome, and she is new to S.M as you know. She is also the imouto of Taisho Sesshomaru," at this, many gasps were heard, but Kurou continued, "The building next to my dorm is her and her family's, and anyone who trespasses will deal with her sons and daughter," even more gasps were heard, "and they will be in all my classes. Go ahead and eat now."

Chatter erupted from everyone as they sat back down where they were at. Kurou still hadn't relented his hold on Kagome, and she didn't remember.

"Mama?" The voice of her youngest son, Akago, made Kagome's slightly widened eyes look at him, and she finally remembered whose arms she were in. She struggled out of his grasp, standing on her own feet and looking at Akago in Kanna's arms. Akago wiggled in her arms, and stretched out to Kagome.

"I want ice cream," Akago stated cutely, but Kagome smiled at him smugly.

"In a youkai blood-bond, if one is adopted into the family, where do the marks show up?" Kagome asked, testing him. It was a ritual really, to allow her kids what they want, they would have to study.

"Usually, if they were to be heir or heiress, they would have the marks on their foreheads, like Shippo-nii and you. But if they were hanyou, they would have their marks only once they obtain their primal form. If they're full youkai, they would have markings usually on their wrist, waist, cheeks, or usually, on most youkai, none at all," Akago reported calmly and fluently. Kagome's face beamed with pride, before nodding her head and saying he could have some after lunch were finished.

"…Did the baby just talk?" an ittan-momen youkai asked, right next to Kurou. He was a little short, and his eyes were wide from seeing such a young child talk like an adult.

"Actually, Akago is sixteen in human years," Kagome replied, setting said toddler down and turning to face the new person, "I'm Kagome."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Issori Usukuchi! Student Union Honorable General Secretary, junior high, 3rd year!" The ittan-momen introduced himself, then whispered something to Kurou and ran off. Kagome smiled, turning to her other kids and Kurou.

"Umm…Where do I sit? It seems as if every table is full," Kagome said, and Kurou, who seemed like he was waiting for her to say it, obligingly led her to a table where Yuki and Jin were currently eating.

"Gin! Leave some food for us!" Shippo exclaimed, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Mhwart?" Jin asked, looking up from his food, his face full of crumbs and his mouth full. At the sight of Kagome, his swallowed his food, entering into a mad coughing fit from almost choking.

"Mama! That's Jiro Gin! He's an ookami-youkai like Kouga!" Shippo introduced his seemingly new friend, and Kagome winced, already sensing mischief from the ookami.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you," Kagome said, smiling as Kurou pulled a seat out for her, right next to his seat that is. Now that she thought about it, he was getting too quiet. From what she saw of him earlier, he talked not much, but enough to keep the conversation from not being awkward, one-sided, and stopping until they reached their destination.

"Kurou-san? May I ask what the Student Union Secretary wanted with you?" Kagome asked politely, and Kurou smiled handsomely at her.

"Oh? That's right, I forgot to tell you. I'm the Student Union's President, High school first year," Kurou smirked, lifting a glass of what looked like juice to his lips and drinking from it.

"Mama! You think we can go hunting after we're done!?" Shippo exclaimed, looking at his mother with pleading eyes. He gave no chance for Kagome to compliment Kurou, like he planned, and Kagome's attention switched to him.

"Oh, please Shippo! You're such a moron. You don't study like you're supposed to, and you want to go hunting? Much less in a world where there are mostly youkai stronger than you?" Hakudoshi taunted his sibling. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him, and smirked mischievously.

"So says the noob who lost to the moron," Shippo teased back, and got punched on the head by Hakudoshi.

"Mama! Doshi punched me!" Shippo yelled, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Nii-san. You've used the fake tears too much on mama for it to take effect on her. Learn better techniques," Kanna said quietly, feeding Akago some fruit. Shippo pouted, and Kagome giggled sweetly.

"Be content kids. Miroku's coming to visit soon," Kagome said, and began eating after saying 'itadakimasu.'

"Kagome-chan?" the two brothers looked at Kurou, since when did he start calling her that? "I take it you know of the white crow?"

"_Know it!? Mama is one! She defeated Naraku an-mmmph!" _Shippo's mouth was covered by shadows, compliments of Hakudoshi.

"_While I am one, I still don't have my wings. Being a miko and youkai are hard on your body, thus taking most of my energy. No one will know this but you. Alright?" _Kagome told him, speaking in telepathy while Shippo had shouted in kitsune. Kurou was amazed, until his musings were interrupted by an annoying neko youkai.

"KUROU-SAMA!!!" The shrill voice of the neko rung out, and the neko flung herself onto the crow's arm. She had short, wavy pink hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing the girl's uniform, which was a short, burgundy dress with a white middle from the breast to the collar.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Kurou asked the annoying girl, and she gave a pout at him.

"I'm Tamaki Maki, remember? We were in kindergarten and in the same class all through the school year?" the pink-haired girls enthusiasm was shot down, however, when Kurou said he didn't know her and then proceeded to ignore her.

* * *

Once the bell for the ending of lunch sounded, everyone started to go. Kurou was going to help Kagome and the kids, and she was happy for the help. Maki decided to help too to try and get on Kurou's good graces.

"So we'll have Kamako-sensei for most of our classes?" Shippo asked as they walked to class. A mouse youkai was following Maki, and she called him Aichu. It seemed as if he loved her, but she considered him a slave.

The group walked into class, and the teacher, Kamako-sensei, smiled brightly, welcoming all the students.

"Is the teacher a tra-," Akago's mouth was closed by Gin, who put a finger to his mouth for him to be quiet.

"Kamako-sensei doesn't like being called one. She'll go super-crazy on you," Gin whispered, and the family nodded their heads.

"O-KAY~! Will Higurashi-Taisho, Kagome and her family please come to the front and introduce themselves!?" Kamako-sensei exclaimed happily, sparkles in her eyes. The said family walked to the front, Kagome introducing herself first.

"I'm Higurashi-Taisho, Kagome. I hope to be friends with you," Kagome's introduction was short and to the point, and most sweat-dropped at it.

"Yo! I'm Higurashi-Taisho Shippo! I may look like a kid, but I'm old enough to be in this class, so NYA~!" Shippo pulled down one eyelid and stuck out his tongue at the snickering boys.

"I'm Higurashi-Taisho Hakudoshi. It is nice to meet you," Hakudoshi had some of the girls squealing over him and his cuteness, which he smirked at Shippo for.

"I'm Higurashi-Taisho Kanna. I am pleased to be here," Kanna's soft voice was almost unheard, but many thought she was cute too.

"I'm Higurashi-Taisho Akago. I don't want to be here," Many of the class were looking around, before Kagome walked to Kanna and picked Akago up, "Over here!" The toddler sniffed, hating not being recognized. Kamako-sensei was instantly squealing and praising the toddler for his mature talking, which swelled the Toddler's ego a little.

Kagome was sitting next to the neko from earlier, and needed help on reading Egyptian. Seriously! Why did they need to learn Egyptian when they had no use for it!?

"Kagome-san? Why don't you read the next chapter?" Kamako-sensei asked. Kagome gained a panicked look, _'If I thought I wasn't doing good at school last time, I'm going to fail this time!'_

"Sensei! Kagome-san looks sick! Maybe she needs to go to the infirmary," Maki said, an evil thought in her mind. _'If I send her __there__, then she wouldn't be able to mess with my Kurou!'_ "I'll take her there sensei!" Maki exclaimed, picking Kagome up from her seat easily since they were about the same size. The two headed out, and the door slammed behind them.

"Kurou. Don't you remember who the Doctor is?" Yuki whispered to the crow, and the kids listened in, wondering what was wrong.

"Tamaki-san, thank you for helping me," Kagome sighed, a grateful smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it! Now, here's the Doctor's Office! Don't be afraid, laters!" Maki exclaimed, opening the door and shoving Kagome in, all within record time.

"Ha, now she'll won't mess with Kurou-sama," She scoffed, before skipping back to class, an evil and happy smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! I just HAD to make a cliffy! I thank my reviewers Silver Wolf Yuki and DeathNoteMaker! They're awesome and I appreciate them reading this fanfic! I try to make Kurou in person, but I'm re-reading the manga and I'm still doing my other fics, soooo…ENDING WORDS!**

**Kagome: Offer to write the lemons! Bye!**


	3. Mad Doctor

**AN: ….I'm not dead…nor am I…okay, I am lazy, but I'm also booked with school! Plus, I have a test/quiz on Carolinian bilingual…I knew I should have switched to Chamorro…Oh well…Hope you enjoy. By the way, warning ahead of time, there is a mention os something for…not…older readers? And why won't anyone write the lemons? *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: *looks pleadingly at lawyers* Not even if I pay you a dollar? *lawyers glare at me* Fine…I don't own Love Monster or Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV**

I groped around in the dark room, looking for a light. Dammit! Even with my powers trained to top potential, I can't even sense a freaking light switch!?

"Are you a new patient?" I looked behind me, and a skeleton wearing a nurse's uniform was right there. I panicked, and the skeleton nurse person grabbed me, carrying me somewhere shouting, "Doctor! Doctor! Emergency!"

'_Help me!' _I screamed mentally, my eyes bugging out. In a few seconds, we were in a calm looking place. The skeleton nurse set me down on my feet, and I was looking at a boy looking at least twelve years old, surrounded by stuffed toy animals.

"Thank You. You may go now," The little boy said, and the skeleton nurse bowed and left. The boy stood up, hugging a teddy bear to his chest.

"Y-You are?" I asked nervously, lowering my head.

"I am the school doctor. My name is Semu, nice to meet you," He smiled, his eyes sparkling. He was still hugging the bear to him, adding to a loli-shota kind of look. He was wearing a white buttoned-up top, and blue pats to go with it. His sandy blonde hair was combed neatly, making him look cuter.

"Nice to meet you too…" I said nervously, inwardly ranting on how I forgot that most youkai age differently.

"So, why are you feeling uncomfortable?" Semu asked, still smiling.

"Ah…I…" I fumbled for words, trying to tell him I'm not really sick. He still held that cute smile, his bear already settled on the carpeted floor. He snapped his fingers, and the stuffed animals started to move around. I blinked, looking shocked at the animals. Buyo can't even chase a mouse properly, yet these animals could move expertly!

"Want to have some tea?" Semu asked, starting to walk to the small table being prepared.

I sat down on one of the chairs, a cute bunny pushing the chair in for me. Semu remained standing, pouring me some tea while I gazed at the moving animals, mye expression filled with awe.

"Did you want milk and sugar?"

"Ah…Sure…Thanks," I said uncertainly.

"Kagome-chan, you seem to need a psychologist more than a doctor. Here, pleases drink this," Semu said softly, placing the cup in front of me. I sat looked at the cup solemnly, nodding absentmindedly. "No matter what is worrying you, you can tell me."

I don't know why, but I smiled happily at Semu-sensei's nice words. I felt there was something more to it though, but I ignored it, sipping the tea calmly. I scooted my chair closer to the seemingly harmless kid, after all, I was a powerful miko right?

* * *

**Back at class…**

Kamako-sensei continued to instruct the class, but Kouro was in a mood. He was starting to like Kagome, and he wanted to know more about her. Plus, her kids were fidgeting and trying not to run out of their seats, trying not to repeat what happened earlier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Shippo, Hakudoshi, And Kanna carrying Akago tried to follow the neko and their miko. A tall form blocked their way, and they looked up to see a frowning Kamako-sensei._

"_I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to leave the class," Kamako-sensei instructed, pointing a manicured finer back to their seats._

"_Sorry miss tranny, but we-,"_

"_DID YOU JUST SAY THE WORD TRANNY!?" Kamako-sensei roared, nearly slapping Shippo before Hakudoshi intervened._

_**END**_

Kouro was interrupted from his thoughts by Jin.

"Hey Kouro…Have you heard the rumor regarding Nemu-sensei?" Jin was ignoring Kamako-sensei, like he always does.

"Rumor?" Kouro's voice peaked with curiosity.

"Yup! Although he looks like a cute little boy, whenever he sees a girl who he thinks is not bad, he ENLARGES!" Jin stretched out the word enlarges.

"**WHAT ENLARGES!?**" Kouro yelled out, standing up and slamming his hands onto his desk.

"Hey! Quiet!" Kamako-sensei yelled, stopping abruptly when Yuki raised his hand.

"Sensei…At the clinic…I think something has happened!" Yuki said urgently, and Kamako-sensei looked at him curiously.

* * *

**Back At The Clinic**

"I see…So you never wanted to come here? You just wanted to live a peaceful life with your family…" Semu trailed off as he took a glance at Kagome. She was staring at her teacup, now refilled.

"Yeah…But Sesshomaru-nii helped save us during the last battle, and if it were not for him, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Akago wouldn't be alive right now. Rin already grew up and married Kouga-kun's son. They have four pups already," Kagome smiled faintly at the image of Rin playing with her sets of twins.

"That aside…I see you have started taken a liking to Kouro-san?" Semu questioned innocently.

"Hm? Well, he is attractive, but I prefer someone calm, gentle, and nice…Sort of like you Semu-sensei," Kagome answered without thinking. She took a sip of her tea, smiling happily at her newfound relief.

"Like me…I see, is that how it is?" Kagome looked at Semu, he was mumbling to himself, and Kagome pondered over what type of youkai he was. She tried to feel his aura, but something was blocking her. She looked into his aura's wave length, and felt something familiar to one of the youkai whose stare could…Kagome's eyes widened, and she stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time sensei, but I think I'm better. Thanks for listening to me, bye!" Kagome tried to hurry out, but was interrupted by a rumbling sound. She turned back around, only to be faced with a much older looking version of Semu, but much rougher looking.

"I like cute girls like you Higurashi!" Semu smirked, not looking directly at her eyes.

"U-Umm….Sensei! Student-Teacher relationships are forbidden and I don't think-mmph!" Kagome tried to think of an excuse, but her mouth was tied by a cloth. Even her hands, which she didn't know why. He also tied her eyes, and Kagome tried to use her miko-ki.

"Sorry Kagome-chan, but you said you liked me!" Semu exclaimed happily…err…older version of Semu exclaimed happily*1. "But this way, we can enjoy ourselves more thoroughly!"

'_That was just an analogy!'_ Kagome frantically thought, trying to use her miko-ki to unbind her. It worked, sliding the blindfold and hand bindings off. She looked over to Semu, about to glare when she caught his eyes.

'_Oh no. This is really bad.'_ Semu thought, and flinched at the scream he was sure to come. He opened his eyes, unaware that he closed them.

"Semu-sensei…please don't try to do that again…I like you Semu-sensei, but just as a friend," Kagome smiled at Semu, her eyes soft and caring although the previous act left Semu thinking that she would hate him.

"Waaah!" Semu cried, turning back instantly into his younger looking form. He held onto Kagome, sobbing quietly until the skeleton nurse came in, holding a kettle*2 and some clothes. She smiled warmly at Kagome, who nodded to the nurse, already feeling sympathy towards him. After all…she too had unrequited love, and she never wanted to experience something like that again.

"HIGURASHI!" Kouro, Jin, and Yuki yelled, barging open the door to the infirmary, while Kanna, Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Akago yelled, "MAMA!" What they saw was not what they expected.

"Hello everybody! I see you came to visit Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-san?" The skeleton nurse asked kindly, gesturing to the area where the window was and a carpet right beneath it. Kagome was sitting on the carpet, her back against the wall where Semu was when she first came in, surrounded by toy stuffed animals. She was sleeping peacefully, a cute little rabbit in her arms.

"Oh hello! Kagome-san just fell asleep after some tea," Semu said, cleaning up the cups and kettle, "You can stay until she wakes up, but I think your teachers won't be happy about that," Semu added, looking deep in thought.

"Mama!" The four kids rushed over to their sleeping mother, kneeling down so they could see her better.

"Mama's alright. She always is! See!? You didn't have to make us worry!" Shippo pouted, glaring at Kouro. Kouro sighed, taking a seat offered by Semu.

"Mind telling me what really happened Semu-sensei?" Yuki asked, looking at the small doctor placing out more tea and some snacks.

"Hm? Oh, let's just say Kagome-san helped me out more than I could help her. Come to think of it, she told me that she thought you were pretty attractive," Semu smiled cutely at Kouro, who smirked at him in return. This small exchange didn't go unnoticed by the four little kids, who tried to keep themselves from growling. Their mama wasn't **ever** going to get hurt again.

* * *

**AN:…O.M.G….I totally did not know that I was going to do that. And I forgot I missed an important scene where the mouse dude was supposed to…yeah. Okay, since I'm kinda still underage, I SERIOUSLY NEED AN EFFIN' LEMON WRITER!!! My friend from school, and a member of the Triple L,(which does not stand for loser!) has joined FF .net, and her name is random idiot Tiara…I can't see any name that describes her better than that. Okay, I bid you all, MUFFINS! **

***1= I did this because I was too lazy to rewrite it, come on, it's freakin' 11:10 here!**

***2= the nurse expected Kagome to be stone, and you should know that when Semu's gaze turns you to stone, hot water will undo the stone-turning moment thingy. **

** BYE!!!!!!**


End file.
